


And the award for hottest demon hunter goes to...

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, But not addressed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dante is a DILF idc what you say, Demons, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of a parasite, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: It´s been a while since I wrote so much smut for a one shot.You meet Dante in a bar in the middle of nowhere.It´s been a rough week and the very handsome demon hunter turns out to be the solution to more than one of your problems.Needless to say, neither of you catch much sleep that night.>>Dante x Reader>> Porn with (a little) plot





	And the award for hottest demon hunter goes to...

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into DMC but... damn
> 
> Dante is doing things to me

It rained like hell had broken lose, but you didn´t care. Feeling just in unison with the weather - like a piece of shit - you had pulled down the highway in front of the very first available pub. Now glued to the bar by three empty glasses and half a tequila, you regretted all your life choices as you couldn´t seem to put an end to your talk with the barkeeper. It was a nice lady in her fifties, Danielle, probably used to people coming here and ranting about everything under the sun and trained at taking excellent care while managing them to drink their complete purse worth in alcohol. You were probably the next poor victim she planned on drowning in alc, but it was okay, you had slept in your car before.

The hours passed by and you took a good look around. Lots of strange fellas sat in the booths, but they were harmless. The majority seemed to be regulars, old scruffy bearded men playing cards and laughing at dirty jokes. Like you, there were only a few people explicitly dropping the average age by decades and sticking mostly to themselves.

“My, my, the youth. Always squirming around like your ass is on fire, always worryin and - you look like you could use another drink, honey.”

Danielle was right, it had been a shitty week and you couldn´t even say why. In the last few days your life had just dimmed by a few shades out of the blue without a visible trigger. Just when you thought about asking for this exotic looking version of another shot, the door opened to let someone in. A guy, no a _man_ , made his way over to the bar and you hated to quote a stereotype, but damn he really was a sight for sore eyes.

“Close your mouth, darlin.” Danielle gave you a heads up and you checked yourself, turning to the last sips of your drink. Even like this, you felt the man come to a stop at the bar from what had to be a real beast of an aura. It was no wonder, when he emitted confidence and sass like a sunbeam, working that red leather coat like it was a cardigan. God, you really were blushing like back in high school. You didn´t move a muscle as he ordered and sat down close to you. One helpless gaze at Danielle, she had the biggest smirk on her face.

Great, this smokin´ sexy man came here of all places and you didn´t have the balls to talk to him. Well, for the record, you felt like a complete mess. It wasn´t your fault that the timing of this heavenly coincidence was fatally wrong. Danielle was pulling her old scheme. “Dante, sweetheart, you look tense. Think I have a bottle of Whiskey with your name on it.”

The man chuckled and agreed, the husky sound doing all sorts of things to your mind while you tried staying as inconspicuous as possible. You couldn´t face a handsome gentleman like this, not when you had a mental breakdown. _Blend with the furniture, blend with the furniture…_

They had an easy conversation going and from what you heard, the man was sarcastic yet smart, smug but clear-headed. Danielle went to the back to fetch the good stuff and returned with a glass that sounded promisingly filled as she sat it down on the bar. “You sure look roughened up. This´s gonna help. Everyone´s so stressed today. Right, girl?” Ugh, she was talking to you.

You looked up at her as if she´d slapped you in the face, then finally dared to face the stranger on the barstool next to you. Oh dear. His face - no his _eyes_ , so bright and promising, that attractive scruff and _damn_ your senses were so overwhelmed with all these handsome features to take in that you wondered if Danielle had put something in your drinks that made random strangers appear two times sexier than they really were.

“Uhm… yeah, absolutely.” You bit back a curse at this flawless display of your great power of speech, _thanks brain._ Just what exactly were you _doing_? Danielle had set you up perfectly with an attractive guy and you weren´t going for it? Your bff would scold the heck outta you! You wanted to act casual, smirk and lean back and have a little bit of chit-chat with the stranger, yet it felt like someone had flicked a switch.

“I… think I better get going. Thanks for everything, Danielle.” Fleeing from the scene in an almost criminal-like of way, you slapped a fifty onto the bar top, grabbed your jacket and left. God, you really felt awful, like there was this voice inside of your head that kept telling you to evade every good opportunity and stick with the bad choices. Sighing loudly, you hung the hood of your jacket over your head and shoved your hands into your jean´s pockets, making your way down the street in the rain. There had to be a hotel somewhere. Probably a really, really shabby one, but a bed was a bed was a bed.

In the next street you made a find in a two star B&B, relieved as you closed and locked the door in your room. For some reason, the good feeling was extremely short lived and dread filled your mind like a horde of tiny black bugs. “What the hell is up with me?” You thought about calling your parents or a friend, but it was two in the morning and you were an adult, you should be able to care for yourself… right? With another sigh you thought back to the bar. What had she called him, _Dante_? A rare name, but whatever.

 _Dante, I´ll try to come back to you another time, promise_. _Please wait for ya girl to get herself together._ What were you gonna do about this ruined day? The bed seemed like the best solution as you stripped your jacket and aimed to lay down when suddenly, the voice spoke up in your head

It felt like a trance, like you were conscious of the things you did but you weren´t the one who decided. There was no struggle, even as the feeling of dread grew to a constant painful traction in your midsection. _The desk, I need to go to the desk, the scissors…_ Your face reflected in the sharp blades and you snapped out of it. What did you want with these? This was bad, really bad. Whatever was trying to get a hold of your mind wasn´t backing down easily. There was a sharp tug at your chest and your mind got partially clouded. Your right hand moved to slam down the scissors, all feeling in it gone, missing your left hand as you pulled it away with a scream.

The door to your room flew open with a bang and oh! You remembered that face. “Err… Dante, was it?”

“You remembered my name, I´m flattered.” Dante switched on the lights and snatched the scissors out of your hand in a speed that had your head spinning.

“Wait – wait! Why are you in my room and how-?“ As if acting on a strong chemical reaction, your body backed away from the man like a wounded animal and crashed against the drawer.

“Oh, I thought that was obvious. Hate to break it down to ya, doll, but you´re dealing with a really ugly parasite.” Dante´s smirk was striking. He had followed you step by step and had you in a corner while you tried to stop your body from whatever it was doing right now. “But that´s not pos-“

“No? Well, have you been feeling down lately? A little under the weather, like Danielle said you did? Well, it might be your lucky day cause I can smell this thing´s reeking melancholy from miles away. That´s how I make a living, I´m a demon hunter. So, what do you say we get it out of ya ASAP before your tiny hands hurt someone?”

It was hard to digest his words since he made for a really big distraction. There really hadn´t been anything funny in the drinks, after all. Dante´s lazy smile had a calming effect. He stripped his leather jacket and threw it onto the bed, probably to save it from whatever was to come next. Somehow you started to feel connected to him. “So...that´s why you were in the bar?”

“No, silly, your man really needed a drink. As for the demon, we´ll start by driving it out of you by causing emotional distress.” Dante rubbed his hands. Distress? He couldn´t mean – “Don´t worry your pretty head, sweet thing, ain´t planning to hurt ya. Speaking from the way you looked at me in the bar...”

In a breakneck speed his gloved hand caught the back of your head in a trained fighter´s proficiency and pulled you forwards. In small puzzle pieces your brain eventually realized that his lips had connected with yours in a slow, fiery kiss. It did the job and caught you completely off-guard. And it felt _amazing_. His lips were soft, an exciting contrast to his stubble as it rubbed over your cheeks. You couldn´t help but notice the hairs on your arms straightening up while you resisted the urge to bury your fingers in his locks. He smelled like dark leather and after-shave, something you decided was a nice combo while your heart pounded as fast as little hummingbird´s wings. Something unwound in a painful way from your mind and just as you wanted to deepen the kiss, the world turned black.

***

“Ugh…” Your head was throbbing with a nasty headache. It felt different from waking up, as if you´ve been half dead and returned to the living as you distantly made out the feeling of the mattress under your back. So that´s how people felt when they blacked out in your favourite Netflix series. 

“Here, drink this.” Blindly, you reached out and drank, the feeling of your teeth clashing against the glass bringing you slowly back to reality. Dante was there when you opened your eyes.

“What is that?”

“Relax, it´s water.”

“How long have I been out?” That seemed to amuse him.

“About an hour? That thing didn´t put up much of a fight, fortunately hadn´t drained too much of your energy yet.” With an ironic huff, Dante raked his fingers through his hair, his bangs falling right back into his eyes. You followed every motion as if he was the most interesting part of a movie. “Was as tame as a kitty once I whacked its ugly head.”

He kept on talking, yet you weren´t able to listen.

“I want to continue.” Your words surprised the both of you, yet Dante slowly caught on as you didn´t back down. This was not the bar, this was a fresh new chance, one that might run away if you didn´t take it right now. And god, did you want to take it.

“The kiss… do it again.”

That seemed to do the trick. Dante watched you for a second, then slowly leaned forwards while a knowing smirk played on his lips. Without breaking his gaze, you reached out and pulled him in by the back of his neck, crushing your lips against his. The second time, it already felt as if you belonged here like the perfect puzzle piece, tasting a faint touch of whiskey on his tongue. And it felt so good. Dante chuckled into the kiss, cradling your face as he pulled back.

“Didn´t think you had the guts, girl. Maybe I should give you more credit.” As to effectively shut him up, you pulled him close again, the kiss turning passionate and maybe a little messy. This time Dante certainly had no intentions of pulling back, wrapping his arms around your waist to bring you closer and you happily obliged by gently placing your hands against his chest.

You pushed until you leaned over him on the bed, fingertips just shy of gliding down to his abs, awkwardly supporting yourself on your knees to avoid further contact. Dante let out a pleased hum that vibrated in his throat and down to his chest, going straight to your core. God, the way his stubble was scratching over your cheeks, surprisingly soft in its prickliness - you could kiss him for hours and hours.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Dante didn´t break from the kiss fully, words muttered against your lips while his hands settled on your sides. They felt comforting, warm and big, and every spot he touched tingled pleasantly under your skin. He sat up on the bed, piercing blue eyes locking with yours and waiting for a reply.

“Yes. I want you.”

With your hands shaky from anticipation you found the hem of your shirt and pulled it up. Dante´s hands settled over your own before you could pull it over your head. “Easy, easy. I wanna unwrap my gift myself.” His big palms clung to your sides as he slowly let them glide upwards, taking your shirt up in the motion. Once it was over your head, Dante leaned back to get equally naked, revealing his lean but ripped upper body.

Without missing a beat you climbed into his lap, splaying your seeking hands against the hard planes of his chest. Like his scruff, the stubble on his chest was delightfully soft yet spiky and looked sexy af. Even the greying white of his hair looked so good on him, you´d have to thank the heavens for sending him to your door, later on. Seriously, it could wait.

While you explored his torso and abs, rough fingers found your chin and tilted it into another hot kiss. Speaking of hot, from this position you could feel Dante´s hips against yours and you playfully rolled them into his growing warmth. It received a thrillingly low growl and Dante nipped at your lip, the promise of a threat burning in his eyes as his fingers reached out to unhook your bra. “Naughty girl.” Once it was off, his calloused hands fondled your breasts. It felt so good, being close to him, being able to feel his quickened heartbeat when you placed your palm on his chest.

A sweet gasp left your throat and you muffled another moan against his neck. Dante chuckled, thumbs circling your nipples and you cried out, the buds were hard and begging for attention, denying it brought almost physical pain.

So close to him, you sighed as you inhaled his unique scent, relishing in it as you worked your lips up from his collarbone. Dante groaned softly, rewarding you by rubbing your nipples in a fashion that had you crying out against his blushing neck. Hopefully he didn´t care about marks, because your teeth, tongue and lips were loving the tender skin of his neck with no remorse. From the way he let his head fall back he seemed to enjoy it.

“You look pretty good for a guy your age.” Dante almost choked, looking down at you with feigned dismay.

“Hey, I`m not old!” His fingers stroked some hair behind your ear while he muttered something inaudible. “I´m in my best years, little brat…”

You smirked. “Prove it.”

Right on cue, Dante turned you on your back, the hunger in his eyes sending heat right to your core. “As you wish.” Making short work of the rest of your clothing, he let his gaze trail over your body with a husky chuckle, not a bad sight himself as he leaned over you, muscles tensing with keeping him upright. You bit your lip. “Come here.”

“Bet your cute ass I will, princess.” As much as you loved looking at the silver fox, his touch drove you wild. While Dante´s hand trailed over your waist, grabbing your hip to pull you closer to dip his fingers in between your thighs, you grabbed a handful of his gorgeous hair and pulled him down for a kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, almost primal as Dante´s fingers worked your core and made you moan into his mouth.

“D-dante, I want y-you!”

“Now, now! So impatient…” With one last hurried kiss Dante lowered himself down to your hips. His hair fell into his face, obscuring his eyes as he spread your legs slow and wide. Looking up at you, he trailed wet kisses along your thigh, eyes gleaming in mischief until he finally reached your core. You sighed as his tongue licked up from your slit, settling on your clit to give it a rough suck. With a gasp you threw your head to the side while trying to maintain eye contact because _damn_ , the way he put on a show made your fingers itch to record it.

Dante´s fingers tapped against his lips. He took his time with slipping them inside, giving you a good feeling of how he worked them as his throat bobbed. They glistened as bright as his eyes when he released them and you shuddered, realizing you held your breath the entire time. “You taste good, baby.”

You felt like a mess, releasing a needy moan at his words and weakly bucking your hips as his fingers dove back to your core, followed by his eager mouth. “Dante!” It was too much, his fingers curling inside you, his lips, the feeling of his stubble rubbing against your most sensitive parts. Your hands found his hair, pulling as a tight knot formed in your belly and you shouted his name in pleasure. “Fuck, Dante!”

“Don´t worry, baby girl. Daddy´s got you!”

It partly felt like you blacked out again, but this time there was no confusion or angst, just overwhelming pleasure engulfing every single nerve like a wave of hot lava. Dante chuckled, eyeing you up with a pleased smirk while his fist worked his thick shaft. You were a panting mess, slumped against the mattress like a wet noodle. “Fuck, you were just…amazing.”

His deep growl made you shudder as want and hunger returned in full force. “My pleasure.”

The sight of him was exquisite, silvery scruff shining with your slick, hair dishevelled and out of place and that _look_ in his eyes.

“Dante, I swear to god if you don´t fuck me right now I´ll go cr-“ Your lips felt swollen by now, but Dante claimed them like there´s no tomorrow, kissing you with so much passion and want that your core throbbed with need. With a shaky hand he lined his swollen cock up to your entrance, rocking in gently but fast until he was almost down to the base.

The stretch was tight but delicious, your walls straining to take him in as the both of you sighed in pleasure.

“You´re fuckin tight, princess.”

“With your girth anybody´s tight.”

Dante chuckled at the praise, peppering a few kisses along your neck while he gave you time to adjust. Your hands trailed to his behind, giving it a good squeeze and eliciting a grunt from the man above you.

“Your butt is tiny.”

“What can I say, I´m not one for squads. Now, time for showdown!”

Gripping your hips so tight that certainly his fingerprints would be visible by tomorrow, Dante started rocking his hips, soon working up his thrusts to a rhythm that had the both of you panting. You moaned in pleasure, stealing the occasional messy kiss while Dante pulled your leg up his hip, angling his thrusts so he was touching spots that had your toes curling in bliss. “F-fuck yes, p-please, harder!”

Stifling his moans against your shoulder, Dante happily complied and slammed into you vigorously, turning up the heat as he gave you a good show of his real strength and pounding your special spot nice and hard. You shouted his name, pulling on his hair what earned you a deep groan in return. Dante didn´t seem to be the quiet type, right now you couldn´t care less. The sweet sounds turned you on immensely and your eyes fluttered close.

There hadn´t been a time when you felt like this, completely at the mercy of the wild drive of his hips and the way Dante´s girth stretched you _wide_. Heaven and hell, in this moment, were not far apart as you were right in between, pushing back at him to climax yet not wanting the pleasure to stop, ever. Dante´s breath was hot against your neck and you cupped his jaw with a shaky hand, moaning about what exactly his thick cock was doing to you. Completely losing it, Dante pushed into you like his life depended on it, moaning a jumble of syllables in his high that sounded suspiciously like your name.

Nothing mattered, nothing made sense as your brain tried desperately to thread some words together as you cried out. “Dante! I-I need, I pl-please!” You fell apart with sobs rocking through your body, desperately holding onto his shoulders as you fell.

***

Neither of you said a word for a long time. Wrapped in his warm embrace with your head resting on his chest, you caught your breath for a sweet eternity in comfortable silence. Dante had his eyes closed, his other arm resting behind his head as you nuzzled into his chest hair. The natural heat of his skin was so attractive, you didn´t even need a blanket to stay warm. When he let out a pleased sigh, you started placing little kisses up his chest.

Crawling higher on the mattress, your caresses followed over his neck, which was already coloured from your love, eliciting a low grumble from the man in your bed. Laying down beside him, Dante pulled you closer to share a long row of slow languid kisses. His long hair was tickling your cheeks and you stroked it behind his ear before getting a good grip on it to pull him even closer. Dante sighed and trailed a hand down to your hip, resting it on your butt. Over time, your kiss naturally turned rougher and passionate and it wasn´t long until you were breaking apart for air, panting and gazing deep into each other´s eyes.

“You´re a special one, princess.”

“Thanks, I´ll take that as a compliment.”

Dante laughed, yet it was cut short when your fingertips danced down his chest, following his irresistible treasure trail until your hand confidently wrapped around his length. “Wh-what-?” You shushed him, eager to appreciate the impressive cock between his legs with tender loving care.

Dante leaned back in a gesture of silent approval, very pleased with the turn of events. His shaft was veiny and thick, coming to life under your touch. It really suited his overall image, somehow. Hungry for more, you dipped down to take his head into your mouth. You were happy to have maintained eye contact, because the way Dante´s gaze turned dark and full of lust was _deadly_.  

“Fuck, baby girl” His fingers stroked a few strands of hair from your face, not touching you otherwise to restrain or pull. If everything went according to your plans, it was going to change soon. You took more of him, humming in approval as you felt him grow in your mouth. Your tongue worked along the veins and you released him from your mouth to lick up to his head and dip your tongue against his slit. Dante groaned, raking shaky fingers through his hair. It was a habit you´d noticed by now, and damn did it look sexy!

It was hard taking his cock´s entirety but you tried anyway, chocking on it while tears ran in streaks down your cheeks. Dante looked like he was about to lose it again, eyes trained firmly on the sight of you, taking in your watery eyes and your pink swollen lips around his dick. Looking up at him like this, with your cock in your mouth and feigning ignorance, you had the freaking _audacity_ to... to _wink_.

Dante´s throat bobbed as he swallowed _hard,_ eyebrows furrowing together above an expression that contained both lust darker than night and desperation - simply delightful to watch. He brushed his fingers through your hair, gripping it at the back of your head and gently, pleadingly pushing the tiniest bit forward. The way he bit his lip in moonstruck intensity had you clench. Fulfilling his unspoken wish, you bobbed your head down low, taking in as much of him as possible, on the brink of choking but still going until your throat burned.

His hard cock felt amazing on your tongue, stretching your throat in the same way it had your walls. While you sucked and worked his length, Dante´s jaw visibly clenched. It was clear he was holding back and trying to take in everything your pretty sight offered, even though his eyes threatened to flutter shut. His pink tongue wet the corner of his lips, an adorable contrast to his manly features.

You hollowed your cheeks and Dante muttered another string of heavy curses, head falling forward as he spasmed in your mouth and came. His groans didn´t die down, his skin becoming unbelievably hot and for a second you thought your brain was playing tricks on you. But a blink of your eye and Dante fell back against the mattress, the sweet relief of afterglow playing on his face and looking perfectly normal otherwise.

He took a minute to catch his breath, opening his arms for you. “C´mere.” With a happy smile tugging at your lips you gave into his impossibly warm embrace. If you didn´t know better you´d say he had a fever. “There´s no way I can walk into the bathroom to fetch a towel right now.”

Dante listened with half an ear, relaxation clear on his face. “Check the last drawer.”

With a huff you did, pulling out the last drawer of the night stand right next to the bed and certainly not expecting to find what you were looking for – but you did. “How…do they know? Eww, no, I don´t really wanna know the answer to that...”

Dante chuckled, taking one of the towels to wipe over your mouth with a smirk. After you cleaned up thoroughly, you settled back into Dante´s embrace. The demon hunter seemed very content, absentmindedly stroking over your hair while he gazed up at the ceiling. “I really gotta thank my clients more for coming to me… Could get used to all my missions ending like this.”

“Mh… Maybe you should start giving out discounts.”

Dante´s face twisted from the bellowing laughter that suddenly rocked his chest, hands shaking your head slightly from the motion as they came to frame your face. It was the first genuine, happy smile he let you see, blue eyes shining as he gazed deep into yours. Your cheeks grew hot at the gentle way he cradled your face to capture your lips in a slow meaningful kiss.

It felt good, the giddy excitement from Dante's touch happily frying your brain until every single nerve was reacting to him and singing in bliss. You kept the kiss gentle, content with his warm chest pressed against yours and the sweet exchange of unspoken words dancing on the tip of your tongues. Dante let you lead - until he saw the hungry look in your eyes.

With a smirk, he sat up with you in his lap. Even though it was starting to dawn outside, he was looking at you like a wolf ready to pounce.

He fucked you again, having you bent over the old yet luckily solid desk. Afterwards you had a long cuddle session on the floor, until he carried you into the shower and made love to you a third time.

There was a constant pleasant throb in your lower area, accompanied by the feeling that your muscles had been swapped with jelly. It didn´t matter though, because you felt utterly pleased and spent, snug in the demon hunter´s embrace. Dante had nuzzled your hair, holding you close to him as you fell asleep against his chest.

***

“Take care, doll. Y´know, I gotta finish this mission. If you need me, gimme a call.”

Dante, as confident as ever, fished something from the back pocket of his jeans.

“Here, my business card.”

“Thanks, that... is a beer mat with a number on it.”

He gave you a wink as he strode to his car. “Yeah, I´m still working on the design.”

“Wait!” You acted on pure instinct and tried to catch up. Before you even reached him, Dante had turned around and taken a few steps your way, coming to frame your face with his hands and pulling you into a kiss. It lasted long, longer than any kiss you´d ever had and yet you felt a pang of disappointment in your chest as you pulled back.

Before he pulled away completely, Dante cradled your head one last time, nuzzling your hair and pressing a kiss to your forehead. “You know where to find me.”

“I will.”

The kiss still lingered on your lips.

“Do it soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> likes & comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
